Usagi Komatsu and Kenji Taira see Wreck-it Ralph/Luna Minami gets beaten up by Retsuko
Characters *Summer (Jersey Girl) *Azura (Princess) *Duckman's Dad (Simon) *Duckman (Eric) *Movie Owner (Brian) *Susie Carmichael (Julie) *Lucy Carmichael (Kate) *Shimajirō Shimano (Ivy) *Mimirin Midorihara (Shy Girl) *Sakurako Koinuma (Ivy) *Senichi Tanaka (Kimberly) *Kikko Hayashida (Ivy) *Akio Toriyama (Kimberly) Plot Summer gets to see The Incredibles 2 instead of Sherlock Gnomes Transcript *(June 17th, 2018) *Summer: Hey Mom, can we go to the movies? *Azura: Yes, we can. *(at the movie theater) *Duckman's Dad: Duckman how dare you see Rampage? Your supposed to watch Moana! So you do not know Stand and Deliver on DVD for you. When we get home, I will change it from Happy Feet on ABC family to The Lion Guard on Disney Junior. *Duckman: (Running away and in Artist at Sea's voice) Nooooooooooooo! *Movie Owner: What do you want to see? We have Sherlock Gnomes, Rampage, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, The Fairly OddParents: Abra Catastrophe, The Incredibles, The Incredibles 2, Cars, Cars 2, Cars 3, Guardians of the Galaxy, Spy Kids, Adventures Of Shark Boy And Lava Girl, Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams, Captain America: Civil War, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, The Avengers, Brave, The Good Dinosaur, Tangled, Toy Story, Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3, The Lion King, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, Moana, Inside Out, Monsters University, Wreck-it Ralph, Planes, Big Hero 6, Zootopia, Finding Nemo, Finding Dory, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie and The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. *Summer: I would like to see Sherlock Gnomes. *Movie Owner: I'm sorry, Summer. But the tickets for that movie are sold out. *Summer: Really? I knew *Movie Owner: Don't feel bad, young lady. You can still get two tickets for The Incredibles 2. *Summer: I want that one instead. *Azura: That was a good choice. In fact, I like the Incredibles as well. Shimajirō Shimano and his friends love the Incredibles because they're heroes. *(at the room) *Azura: You have done well. *Summer: What about that girl of the African American descent? I saw her attacking her mother. *Azura: Let's see what happened back at the ticket counter. *(back at the ticket counter) *Susie Carmichael: Mom, I said I wanted two tickets to see Rango right now! *Lucy Carmichael: Susie, Rango is made by Paramount and you're banned from watching Paramount! You can either see The Incredibles 2 or else we will go straight home! *Susie Carmichael: (Veena's voice) SO YOU WANT TO ENGAGE ME?! GO AHEAD! ENGAGE ME! ENGAGE ME! ENGAGE ME AT THE MOVIES! *Lucy Carmichael: Oh my God! Susie, you're a spoiled brat! We're going home now! *(Susie cries like XJ9) *(Shimajirō Shimano and his wife Mimirin Midorihara show up) *Shimajirō Shimano: Mimirin Midorihara and I just got back from the library. *Mimirin Midorihara: Anyways, we would like two tickets for The Incredibles 2 please. *Movie Owner: Coming right up. *(Sakurako Koinuma and her husband Senichi Tanaka show up) *Sakurako Koinuma: We would like to have two tickets for Spy Kids please. *(later after the movie finished, Summer and Azura were back home) *Azura: Since you behaved and are excited to see Ralph Breaks The Internet: Wreck-it Ralph 2 this November, you're now ungrounded. *Summer: Thanks Mom. You're the best. Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:The Save-Ums Show Category:Episodes featuring the Save-Ums Category:Susie Carmichael's grounded days Category:The Save-Ums' ungrounded days Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show